


I won't shut you out

by NotBrigid



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I'm So Excited, Oneshot, Other, Season 3, jupeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 12:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21015692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotBrigid/pseuds/NotBrigid
Summary: Juno couldn't help but feel like he was being taunted with a mockery of what they could have had.But some things need to be addressed. And he needs to tell him, "I won't shut you out again."





	I won't shut you out

**Author's Note:**

> Just thinking about what they could be in Season 3. They definitely have some things they need to work through. I mean, the last “mission” they were on together was The Final Resting Place. But I, for one, cannot wait!!!

Juno knew that he owed Neureyev. He had hurt him, left him…rejected the relationship that had been offered. Of course they couldn’t just pick up where they had been.

But still, he couldn’t help but feel hurt that Peter had seemed to revert to his cool and suave persona. Like Juno was a stranger. Like they hadn’t shared…. well.

There was the flirting. He could live with that. Though it stung a bit to see that smile directed with equal brilliance towards him as the others.

But where Juno had been singled out for particular torture was the blasted doors. From the moment Juno had joined the crew Peter had taken it upon himself to consistently, often flamboyantly (mockingly, said a small voice in his head) gesture Juno through every open door.

Anytime they left a room together Peter would, invariably, sweep to the side and hold the door for Juno. Often this was accompanied with a bow and a flirtatious, “Detective”.

Only Juno recieved this royal treatment and he couldn’t help but feel, day after day of over the top chivalry, that he was being taunted.

Or, rather, he felt that way up until the latest mission. It had all gone a bit wrong towards the end and as they fled towards the ship no one remained completely unscathed.

Peter certainly hadn’t been-the hand clutching his side did not completely cover a bloody gash. But that didn’t keep him from pausing at the foot of the ramp and looking back towards Juno just behind him and their pursuers not far beyond that.

“After you, Detective.”

The smile was forced through gritted teeth but he still waited, resolute and unmoving, until Juno had barreled past-only then throwing himself in afterwards and shouting for them to take off.

They lay gasping on the floor of the ship and drowned in the roar of the engines- deaf to all else.

But in Peter’s desperate, fixing, stare, Juno was reminded of another terrible roar and the pounding of fists upon a door. Recalled each moment when Peter had insisted, though genteelly, that Juno exit first with no closed doors between them.

Oh.

And as the engines faded to their usual hum and their breathing slowed, Juno reached out towards Peter, extending a hand.

“Hey,”

He pulls them both to their feet. Slowly, and with care towards still open wounds.

“I’m not going to shut you out again.”


End file.
